justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Aeropuerto Scramble
Aeropuerto Scramble is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Mira calls Rico (if you mark the mission starting map icon as a travel destination) and tells him that in her opinion the time is right to take the international airport away from Oscar Espinosa. Rico believes that Mr. Espinosa will not like this. Quote from the map icon: "This airport is automated. Mira has a plan to take over the network, rendering the airport useless." Walkthrough Mira will ask you to get to Aeropuerto General Benitez. Upon arrival, you'll have to get to a the small airport at Isla Amarilla, at the south-east corner of Solís. This is on a small island, so it's a good idea to get an aircraft since you're already at the airport. Mira is waiting inside the hangar. Get into the plane and fly her back to the large airport. If you crash the plane before reaching the destination and Mira also survives, the game might tell you to get back into the plane, despite it being destroyed (unless Mira or you die before then somehow). Mira will not follow you on foot, so you'll need a new vehicle. Use the Supply drop (if available), or hijack the nearest vehicle. The destination is hangar 6. This hangar contains a lot of boxes and the remains of a crashed cargo plane. Mira will run to the left rear corner of the hangar and find that her friend is dead. Rico and Mira have arrived at a Black Hand ambush. Fight off the attacking enemy soldiers and then find a vehicle to get Mira to the air traffic control tower. There will be two Black Hand Warrior Offroaders inside the hangar. If available, it's advised to get a fast car. This will soon be useful again. On the way, Mira explains that her new plan is to call Izzy for help. Mira will use a computer next to the control tower door. She explains that the idea is to make several computers at the airport constantly send intel requests to the tower. This would make the traffic control tower inoperable and the whole airport would have to shut down. There will be multiple computers around the airport that need to be triggered within a minute and 30 seconds. Use the fast car (if available) to drive to the first one. Park right next to the computer to save time. Notice that at least 4 of the computers are in pairs with one being on the other side of the building. There will be Black Hand soldiers along the way. Some of them will have sniper rifles and RPGs. They shouldn't have enough time to harm Rico, if you move fast, but the vehicle will very likely be destroyed. This will not be a problem because it's easily possible to complete this part of the mission with a combination of the Grappler, Parachute and Wingsuit. Once all the computers are triggered, Mira will ask you to get back to her to cover her from an attack. There are about three waves of attacks, arriving by cars and trucks. Most of the attacking infantry are low-end soldiers, but they have a few elites among them. Use nearby objects and vehicles for cover, if needed. Mira will be done soon and she'll ask to be taken to Quya. It's unknown how easy the mission is if the player uses an aircraft, but there's a conveniently parked Black Hand Cavalry Armored Truck nearby. If the player uses the truck, Mira will use the machine gun turret to shoot down the helicopters that will chase you the whole way. While the truck is strong enough to ram most vehicles out of the way, it's advised to drive around obstacles, because the vehicle will not last forever under fire. The Black Hand send many motorcycles and cars after the player, but those can be ignored from the truck. Not even the helicopters pose any threat. The only real threat will be crashing the truck and remaining at a low speed for long enough for the enemy to destroy the vehicle. If this happens, you'll need to get the next vehicle immediately. Conveniently, there are several Black Hand Cavalry Armored Trucks along the road. There will be several roadblocks and even a tank along the way. And twice there will be a pair of jet fighters flying over the road and dropping bombs. Extreme evasion is necessary to avoid these because the carpet bombing will devastate anything from within 10 meters of where the bombs drop. Eventually at Quya, Mira will ask you to stop at a seemingly random location that has some Army of Chaos vehicles and soldiers waiting. The mission ends here, but if you have not yet captured this province, the street will be quickly captured by potentially infinite arriving Black Hand soldiers. Trivia *This type of cyber attack is called a denial-of-service attack. Gallery Aeropuerto Scramble (chased out of the airport).png|Chased out of the airport. Aeropuerto Scramble (roadblock).png|One of the roadblocks. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions